1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a symmetrical type four-component lens system for use as a photographic lens, reproduction lens or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The four-component lenses of the prior art, particularly those which satisfy the conditions that the surface of each lens component facing a stop be concave with respect to the stop, that the surfaces of the first and fourth lens components facing the stop have radii of curvature less than the radii of curvature of the surfaces of the second and third lens components facing away from the stop, and that the first and fourth lens components have focal lengths greater in absolute value than the focal lengths of the second and third lens components, have the limitation that the width of the axial chromatic aberration in equimultiple magnification (1/1) can only be corrected, at best, to a value on the order of 4/1,000 of the total focal length.